Words of an Avenger
by SiMply Sakura-chan
Summary: There are words that are difficult to say. There are words an avenger would supposedly never say. But he has to say it, and he knows that she deserves to hear it. SasuSaku.


Summary// There are words that are difficult to say. There are words an avenger would supposedly never say. But he has to say it--and he knows that she deserves to hear it. SasuSaku.

Disclaimer// **_Dis_**claimer. Enough said.

* * *

**Words of an Avenger**

_By: Simply Sakura-chan_

"Sakura..."

The tree branches dance with the wind, discharging its loose leaves. The rich, darkened forest hue of the leaves are seen falling briskly amidst her bubblegum pink and crimson red, as well as his hypnotic ebony and mysterious navy blue. The low temperature of the passing breeze leaves butterfly-like touches--almost like a shiver--on their pale skin.

But neither flinch. They barely notice it.

Time seemed to stop at that one moment, like the earth may have ceased to rotate and the repetitive ticking of the clock is no longer audible.

She stands a bit stiffly, aware of his presence behind her. She even feels the faint warmth of his breath on her neck as he exhales slowly. She can still hear her name in his voice--his sexy yet cold tone that still emits the tiniest tinge of gentleness. Its effect is always the same: intoxicating.

She says nothing, because she cannot say anything. Her voice has betrayed her.

He stands behind her, unmoving. He simply stares at her silky pink locks and basks in the comforting hiatus. As he inhales, her sweet fragrance of the flowers that bear her same name reaches his nose. Unexpectedly, it somewhat eases him.

His lips gradually part, and his voice yearns to come out. But it adheres to his throat in recoil. A slightly predictable move--he was always the one to think before taking action. But why withdraw? The answer is simple.

It is difficult to say.

...But she deserves to hear it.

"...Arigatou."

--

"Sasuke-kun..."

She looks at him with those emerald eyes. Its unusual hue flickers as mixed emotions fight for dominance. But he sees them all--sorrow, relief, hurt, happiness...

They are back at that same place in Konoha. The road, the trees, and that old bench haven't changed much in three years. But they have.

"I..." she steps closer towards him, as if testing to see how he will react. Seeing no change in his stoic countenance, she continues. "I'm glad your back."

Crystalline fluid drops from her eyes in euphoria, incapable to be withheld any longer. She wraps her arms around his waist while burying her sobbing face in his well-built chest.

He doesn't move a muscle, allowing her to cry instead of pushing her away like he did most of the time in the past. Besides, it was his fault she was crying in the first place.

"Sakura..." he says after a while.

Her rather noisy sniffles immediately subside at the sudden sound of his voice. Though his tone has gotten a bit lower, it still gives off the air of familiarity. And it is then she realizes how much she's really missed it.

She looks up into his eyes, which are staring straight back at her. Yet she can tell his midnight orbs are distracted, as if there is a struggle within himself.

Indeed there was. But he already knows what to say. So why not say it already? Because...

It is difficult to say.

...But she needs to hear it.

"...Gomen."

--

_In the midst of eerie darkness, he sees two eyes--two red eyes. They are fixated on him, boring deep into his soul and eliciting his most corrupted hatred. Holding a breath, his eyes follow the three tomoe in its gyratory motion. Suddenly, they all coalesce. He trembles in fear, recognizing it instantaneously: the Mangekyou Sharingan._

_"Foolish little brother..."_

_He screams._

--

His eyes immediately flash open. Jerking his body up, he gasps desperately for oxygen. The adrenaline begins to deplete, tranquilizing his body gradually. Perspiration has poured out over his body. His back is drenched with the sweat, seeping through his night shirt, which causes a discomforting cling to his skin. He then comprehends the fact that his hands are clutching his thin blanket and quickly lets go.

When his breathing has become more lethargic, he curses his now deceased brother. It has only been a week since he avenged his clan, yet his nightmares are still occuring, repeating gruesome memories that he thought himself to be on the verge of insanity.

Perhaps he already is.

Despite his triumphant victory over his brother and the achievement of his lifetime goal, he has felt nothing. No happiness, regretfulness, melancholy...

His presumably justificatory deed brought him no satisfaction whatsoever. He refuses to admit this, but he now feels...emptier than before. What was he to do now? What is the purpose of living his life now that Itachi is dead?

He is now free of his revenge...so why does it feel as if nothing has changed?

"Sasuke-kun?"

He looks up abruptly, seeing her timid face peek through the door. She enters with a bit of pusillanimity and an embarassed flush on her cheeks.

"I-I don't know why, b-but I felt I had to see you. As I came by, I heard you scream, and--are you okay?" she asked, concerned.

As she came closer, a mix of emotions is swirling behind his stoic mask. He was confused at why she came here at exactly this point in time, but a feeling of relief and comfort overwhelmed him.

He stared at her beautiful face, taking in the light, creamy skin, the short roseate hair, the sparkling emerald eyes, and her pale pink lips. And he realized how her presence, her aura, and her entire being simply...filled him.

Was this what he has been missing?

He extends a hand out to her face and pulls in her a deep kiss. She doesn't respond at first, caught off-guard. But soon arms are wrapped around each other, fingers run through hair, juicy lips glide, and tongues meet desperately. When they pull apart from lack of air, he looks straight into her eyes.

"Sakura..."

His voice makes her vivacious green orbs scintillate in elation once again, and her lips curve into a small smile. He opens his mouth, but nothing will come out. A long pause ensues, but she merely gazes at him with her exquisite smile, patiently waiting.

It is the most difficult thing to say.

...but she wants to hear it, and he wants to say it.

"...Daisuki."

-

-

-

**Owari**

* * *

**A/N::**

Ahem...weird little fanfic, I know. It sprung out of nowhere. With muses like mine, it isn't uncommon. XD But I gots a feww things to say for clarification.

Three scenes, three words. First scene, as you probably can guess, is Sasuke and Sakura's talk before he leaves. Second is when he returns to Konoha, and third is after he kills Itachi. Between the second and third scene, I just chose which I think might go first since it hasn't happened in the manga or anime...yet. But whatever, I can't read Kishimoto's mind (though I wish I could XD).

I had some trouble with the last part, when Sasuke actually says "I love you" to Sakura. My Japanese is crappy (don't make fun of mee), but I had to decide _how_ he's going to say it. I've heard _Aishiteru_ and _Daisuki_ being used as "I love you," but with different levels. _Aishiteru_ was probably out of the question, Sakura herself hasn't used it towards Sasuke (or has she? I can't recall). Besides, it may be too deep for Sasuke. _Daisuki_ would most likely be okay, though it can also mean "I like you" and is very casual. But Sasuke could say it like that, so I chose that one. I heard there's another way of saying "I love you," but I forgot what it was and am too lazy to look it up. XP Not to mention I'm not very familiar with it. XD

Um...I'm done with babbling. Now you can click the purple button and tell me how much you love me. XD Okay okay, you can remind me how much improvement I need in writing stories. Either way, I'll love you and award you with shirtless Sasuke and Naruto plushies. Yaay!!


End file.
